Organization XIV
by Afro Jew
Summary: The newest member of the organization is shaking things up, but there are still questions to be answered about her Origins. R
1. Chapter 1

"I would like you all to meet the fourteenth member of our little family." Xemnas said with a wry grin.

All of the members of the organization looked towards the opening door.

In walked a figure draped in a black cloak, just like their own. The new comer was small, no taller than Zexion, the shortest of the organization. It was clear from the amount of hair and face that could be seen that this "New member" was a female, a young one too.

She removed her hood and revealed a young, pretty face. Her hair was raven black and her eyes, green orbs. "My name is…" She looked to Xemnas.

"Nuxula" Xemnas confirmed.

"Nuxula." Nuxula nodded.

"Now clearly this shall change our name from Organization XIII, to Organization XIV. Now to the rest I say, be kind to our newcomer, make her welcome. That is all." Xemnas slowly hovered down from his large pillar like throne, and the other members did as well.

They all barely even acknowledged her as they left the room, all except Roxas, who urged Axel to go on without him

"Hi I'm Roxas " He said extending his hand.

She gingerly took it and smiled. "Hi."

"Don't mind the others, they were cold to me when I was new too, they'll warm up to you." Roxas assured Nuxula.

"Thanks." He said nervously, she clearly wasn't comfortable not only with Roxas but with this whole situation.

"You're trying to remember your original self." Roxas said, more than asked.

She nodded, "Do you remember yours?"

Roxas somberly shook his head. "No, but, as soon as you entered the room, something told me… that you have something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know." He said a tinge of sorrow in his voice. 'Come, let me show you around." He motioned for her to follow him out the door. He started by showing her the living room where Xigbar was sitting in his favorite recliner, his eye locked on the big screen TV.

"XIg." Roxas said as he collapsed on the couch next to Xigbar's chair. "Meet Nuxula." He said.

Xigbar glanced up briefly and shook the girl's hand. "Pleased." He said and turned back to the TV.

Roxas sighed, Xigbar was hopeless. He motioned for Nuxula to again follow her out of the room, but as he was going he passed behind Xigbar and gave his chair a strong shove and tipped it over with Xigbar still in it. The chair fell forward and fell onto Xigbar.

Xigbar shoved the chair back up with enough time to see the pair scurrying out of the room, and into the hall.

"You bastard!" Xigbar rushed to the hall way and brought forth his weapon, an odd, gun-like weapon. He took aim and fired several shots Roxas's way.

Roxas quickly brought forth his key blade and deflected the shots away, and then shot forth a fireball, which the older man easily deflected.

Then the two were gone, Roxas whisked them into the kitchen, and Xigbar sighed as he returned to his show.

"Is that normal with that one?" Nuxula asked when the pair was safely in the kitchen.

Roxas shook his head. "There is no normal with Xigbar."

Someone had their head buried in the fridge but Roxas could tell from his short size that it was Zexion. "Yo Zex." Roxas called. And from the shock Zexion leapt up, spilled the cake he was grabbing and hit himself on the fridge, and fell to the floor on his back.

"He looked up at the pair. "I hate you." He said in his monotone voice as he pulled himself up. He gave them one last look before grabbing another piece of cake from the fridge and left the room, headed towards the basement.

'And that one?"

"That actually is his normal." Roxas replied.

Before they could leave the second door to the kitchen opened and in strode Demyx, absent mindedly strumming his sitar. He didn't even notice that he had walked into Roxas. He suddenly looked up, "Oh, oops." He said as he made to exit through the other door but he suddenly stopped himself. "Oh, yeah, Nuxula, Xemnas told me to tell you to meet him in audience chamber." Demyx did not even wait for a response, he just left.

"Do you remember where it is, do you want, me to show you?" Roxas asked.

"No, I know where it is." She said as she left the room. "Thanks, Roxas.

She made her way back into the living room and quietly snuck past Xigbar who was, again enthralled in his show.

When she did reach the audience hall Xemnas was already seated at his largest pedestal. Already in the room was an older member who had long mutton chops and, to her, looked like a monkey.

"Nuxula, this is Xaldin." Xaldin turned her way and gave a short bow then instantly straightened. "I know that you are new but I feel it will be good to get this out of the way now, it is time for your first quest."

Nuxula was shocked at Xemnas's announcement, this was her first day and she already has an assignment?

"It shall not be that difficult but if worst comes to worst, Xaldin will protect you. "You see, we have been given word of a particularly wicked woman living in wonder land. Your job is to make her a heartless and then bring her nobody back here, understood?" Xemnas explained this all very quickly.

"Yes my lord." Xaldin said as he fell into a much lower bow than the one he had given Nuxula. He nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh, yes sir." She said, bowing low as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Xaldin left the room as soon as he had risen from the bow and Nuxula had to be quick to follow him out into the hall. He was silent as he strode down the hall, never even looking at Nuxula.

Shortly after Nuxula realized that they were about to leave the castle and go into the city that never was. She looked at the main door; it was large and ominous in so many ways. Without even lifting a finger, Xaldin opened the door and he and Nuxula left the castle and headed into the streets. The city was deserted, as always. As they continued on a small group of gambler nobodies passed, being led into the fortress by Luxord, who had been absent at Nuxula's induction ceremony, he and Xaldin did not even exchange glances.

After several minutes of walking Xaldin walked up the front steps of one building and stepped inside. Inside it was no normal building, there was no furniture, nothing, but the floor was covered in glowing blue circles, there was only enough room to squeeze between without stepping on them. As Nuxula looked at them she could see vague images moving around in them.

Xaldin stopped in front of one of the circles and motioned to Nuxula to follow him as he stepped inside and disappeared from sight. She swallowed hard, and followed.

When her eyes opened she was no longer in the odd building but was instead in an odd forest with bright colored trees and foliage.

And for the first time Xaldin looked to her. "I don't know what we may find, bring forth your weapon." He commanded.

Nuxula nodded and threw her right arm out to her side and as she did a large whip appeared in her hand. It had four heads and each was tipped with a small spiked orb. She cracked it once against a tree to test it out, and as she did the tree collapsed under the strike and fell to the ground.

Xaldin nodded his approval, and brought forth his own weapons, two lances were gripped in his hands AND FOUR MORE LEVITATED AROUND HIM.

Xaldin gave Nuxula a quick nod and darted behind a large tree. As he went he motioned her to follow and to stay down. She leapt into a bush nearby where Xaldin was and stayed crouched down. She was about to turn to Xaldin and ask him why they stopped but she never got the chance. A rustling could be heard from a tree filled area not too far away. Then a strange group of creatures popped out of the copse and into the clearing where Xaldin and Nuxula had been seconds before.

They were shaped like large red and black playing cards and each was armed with a large weapon. There were probably a dozen of them. They all looked around and then they continued down and a very beaten path that Nuxula hadn't noticed.

When they were nearly out of sight Xaldin looked to her. "A dozen to two? I'll take 8; you can handle the other four." Xaldin stated this, he did not ask.

He jumped from behind the tree and called out, "Hey, you heading back to your queen? So am I!"

The cards whirled around on him. The one who was in charge, a black card with a jack stepped forward. "Who is it that speaks to her majesty's royal army in such a way?"

Xaldin bowed and his hovering lances tipped down as well. "My name is Xaldin; I have come to kill your majesty."

They needed no more excuse, at once they rushed back to the man, who merely laughed. Nuxula stayed hidden and watched the spectacle, until Xaldin looked to him and motioned to her to move in.

Right before the first solder made contact with Xaldin a whip cracked from behind and bush and tripped the creature to its stomach and one of Xaldin's lance plunged into its back and the snapped back to attention. AT this the others stopped and looked for the source of the whip. The leader found it first, as it snapped out again and dove through his face.

The others around him screamed and finally Nuxula leapt out. Xaldin laughed at the spectacle and sent his four lances to the 4 nearest targets and they went to work. The solders tried to guard from the blows that were striking hard. Soon all 4 were dead and Nuxula had killed two as well. Four were left and Xaldin yelled for Nuxula to move. Xaldin jumped up into the air and threw the two lances he was holding in the air and they joined the other four. The weapons spun around Xaldin in a blur, then suddenly stopped and all formed a circle in the air, all tips were pointed to the guards. Xaldin threw his hands forward and a large orb a green and blue formed in his hands, then, it fired as well did the lances. The orb of energy expanded like a giant gust of wind and knocked the cards on their heels as the lances sliced them to bits.

When the spectacle was over Nuxula came out again and looked to Xaldin, who was now lowered back to the ground and had his lance back in hand.

"That was amazing, you can control wind, why didn't you do that at the start and saved us some time?" Nuxula demanded of him.

"Then I wouldn't have seen you work that weapon." Without another word he began walking down the path the cards were headed in and Nuxula quickly moved to follow.

After a few moments Nuxula noticed that there began to be less random trees and more arrangements of flows and the like. Soon it was clear that the forest was behind them and they were now in a garden. In the distance a castle could be seen. As they continued voices could be heard coming from behind a large hedge.

Xaldin grinned wide and gave a laugh. The voices suddenly stopped, and someone ordered a few guards to investigate. Three more of the card solders popped from behind the hedge. They stared and Xaldin and Nuxula for a second.

Xaldin put a finger to his lips and let out a long, "Shussssssssh." The lances did their work and pierced through them.

Xaldin had the lance carve a nice entranceway in the hedge and he and Nuxula shoved their way in. They were in another part of the garden. A game of croquet was set up among the flowers but no one was playing. There was a throne at the edge of the garden.

In the throne sat a large, fat woman wearing a red and black dress, which made her look even more poufy. There were about two dozen solders in the garden as well. Several made a move on them, but were stopped by the queen.

She stared at the two in silence. "Ahhhhh, so the organization has not given up trying to get my heart." She said at last.

"As a heartless you will have even more power, you are at no loss here." Xaldin stated.

"Then why did you kill three dozen of men and break into my palace last time, if this is true you could have simply made a proposition."

"Not as much fun." This time it was Nuxula who spoke.

The queen and Xaldin both looked at5 her.

"What a mouth on that one." The queen stated. 'I like her. Why didn't you send her the first time?"

"Not as much fun." Xaldin mocked. "But enough, will this be the easy way or the fun way?"

The queen's silence was all he needed for answer. His four hovering lances made for her heart but several guards attempted to grab them and stop their movement, this worked horribly as they ripped the guard to shreds. But right before the lance ripped into her flesh they bounced away as if there was a shield protecting her. In this moment of confusion the rest of the solders made for the pair. Nuxula's whip intercepted the first few and tore them apart. She retracted it and this time struck out her hand and a group of trees nearby fell and crushed several men.

The trees then stood up and seamed to move on their own accord, but it was Nuxula who was controlling them. They used their branches like weapons and began swatting cards left and right.

Xaldin, the trees and Nuxula worked together and in moments all cards were dead. The trees stood still at attention, waiting for word from Nuxula.

"That was fun." Nuxula said to Xaldin. "Now my lady, your heart, if you will?" Her voice was so sweat it could rot teeth.

This time when Xaldin's lances shot forward there was no barrier. There was a flash of light and the queen was gone. In her place a wide eyed four legged beast in the same colors of the queen.

"Our work is done, her nobody is at the castle already, we can leave." Xaldin said as he turned and left.

Nuxula gave one last look at the beast and followed Xaldin out.


	3. Chapter 3

Xaldin and Nuxula walked in silence back to the spot in the forest where they had arrived. During the walk they encountered no foes, boring. When they reached the spot Nuxula noticed that there was a blue circle on the ground, it showed images of the Organization castle. Xaldin stepped in and was followed closely by Nuxula.

When they reappeared they were in the main audience chamber. In his seat, again, sat Xemnas. He looked at the pair. "Well done, this one was close, she was close to being one of us." He remarked. "I was observing, well done Nuxula. Ma y I ask, what was that you did with the trees, you did not tell me of that."

Yes, Xaldin had too been curious of that, was it her element?

Nuxula blushed slightly, "I do not know… I just felt a weird connection to the plants, then… they just did what I wanted them to do."

"Well it was interesting." Xemnas said. "Dismissed, Nuxula. Xaldin, stay, I want a word." Nuxula bowed and exited.

As soon as she opened the door she bumped into the man she had seen as she was walking out of the castle earlier, Luxord. "Watch it girl." He scolded as he walked into the audience chamber.

Nuxula decided she would go find Roxas and complete the tour. She wandered upstairs to where Xemnas had said the rooms were. At the top of the stairs there was a long hall way with seven doors on each side of the hall.

Each door had a number on it and she assumed that hers was number 14. Instead of going in she decided to knock on Roxas's door, she knew he was 13. After the first knock the door swung open, but it was not Roxas at the door, it was Axel. His red eyes bore into her.

"Oh, you." He said, his voice was cold. "Roxas isn't here; he said to tell you that he would be in the training room, if you wanted him." Before she could ask where that was he said, "Down the stairs, past the living room, third door on the left." He slammed the door without another word.

She followed Axel's direction and opened the door to the training gym. When she stepped in she saw Roxas using his odd, key like, weapon to fight off a man a large tomahawk. The room itself was huge. There was an area full of exercise machines, there were a bunch of training dummies set up, and at the far end of the room was pool. There was also a roped off area where the two were now fighting.

Roxas turned to acknowledge Nuxula when she entered, but the other man did not. Noticing Roxas's delay he reared up his weapon and smashed it hard in Roxas's ribs. The attack sent Roxas flying out of the ring and he fell, with a large splash, into the pool. The other man, Lexaeus, laughed at the spectacle, but Nuxula looked on in terror. She threw off her robe and leapt, head first into the pool. When she resurfaced she was looking into the eyes of Roxas, who seemed fine. There was a long pause where they stared at each other but it was suddenly stolen by Lexaeus cannonballing into the pool.

Nuxula sighed and pulled herself out of the pool, followed by Roxas. Roxas retrieved his robe that he set beside the ring and Nuxula got hers that she had thrown off. They left the room with Lexaeus still doing laps in the pool.

After they left the gym they went into the living room, which was now empty, and Roxas told her to sit. They both plopped onto the couch.

"So, "Roxas said "How was your first mission?"

"Interesting… Roxas?" Nuxula asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" He replied.

"When Xaldin killed the Queen, he took his heart… she changed, it was… some sort of monster. Then he said that her "Nobody" was back here. Then finally Xemnas said "it was close to becoming one of us." What did he mean?"

Roxas sighed. Well, you know that we are Nobodies?" Nuxula nodded.

"But what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means we have no hearts. When a strong willed person, like the people we used to be, is turned to heartless, a Nobody is created. When the person is especially strong they become a conscious being, all of the members of the organization, is not, they become a monster. What you saw was the Queen's heartless. Make sense?" Roxas explained.

"Mostly, thanks." Nuxula said uncertainly.

Then the door to the room burst open and Demyx rushed in, he dove onto the couch from behind and landed in Nuxula's lap. He looked up to her and smiled. "Hi." Nuxula pushed him off of her and onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you?!" Roxas bellowed.

"That." Demyx poked his head up and looked over the couch just as the door opened and a flaming chakram came spinning his way. Demyx fired a jet of water from his hand and extinguished the fire and sent the weapon to the ground.

"Give it back!" Axel roared and summoned the chakram back to his hand and fired both of them at once.

Demyx squealed. He threw his sitar up to defend and fired some more water at them. Roxas stayed seated with his head turned, watching intently. Nuxula was, however terrified of the spectacle, this could get bad.

Axel threw his weapons aside and leapt onto Demyx, punching wildly. Demyx was tried to defend but Axel snatched his sitar away and continued to beat him. "Give it back, give it back!" They were now wrestling in front of the couch, with Roxas grinning and Nuxula wincing.

"Stop." That was all Roxas had to say. Axel stopped his attack and looked up. Demyx's nose was beaten in and his face was coated in blood. "Axel, what are you beating Demyx for.?"

Axel plunged his hand into one of the pockets in Demyx's robe and pulled out a pale blue bottle. "This." He held the bottle up. "He had the audacity to steal my hair gel." Axel pocketed the bottle and left the room without another word.

Roxas and Nuxula both helped Demyx to his feet and he summoned some water to wash his face. Roxas wished Nuxula a good night and helped Demyx into his room.

Good night? Nuxula had no idea what time it was. She finally found a clock in the kitchen; it was about ten at night, not that late. At the kitchen table sat a man of average height with pale pink hair. "He looked up from his sandwich and said, "Hey, Nuxula right? I'm Marluxia. Sit."

Nuxula nodded at sat down at the table across from him. "Hi." She said politely.

"Want some?" He held out his hamburger to her.

"No, I don't eat meat." She said curtly.

"Neither do I, this is a veggie burger." She still shook her head. "Whatever. By the way I spoke to Xaldin earlier, he told me about you and the plants back there. I can do something like that to." He held up his hand and twirled his fingers; out of his hands popped some bright red and pink roses that were twisted into a knot. He handed it to her.

"Beautiful." She murmured as she took hold of it, rubbing her fingers over the pedals. "Thank you."

Led and stood up. "Good evening" he said as he picked up the burger and headed towards the stairs. She sighed and stood up as well, heading to the stairs. When she got up the stairs Marluxia was gone, all that was there was an empty hall way.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuxula opened the door to her room and walked in. She was shocked at what she walked into. It was like a miniature forest! It was full of full grown trees, (How this was possible, she never learned) Plants of every size and shape, and there was even a small river running through the center of the room. She had to search for quite some time before she actually found her bed. It was nestled within a bunch of flowers.

She removed her robe and snuggled deep within the covers and closed her eyes. And soon the noises of forest creatures lulled her to sleep. (Another thing she never figured out, she never saw any animals.

When she awoke the next morning the forest seemed brighter than it had the night before. She let out a loud yawn then stood and put her robe back on. She bent down by the stream and quickly gave her face a scrub, then she left the room.

In the hall she saw Marluxia leaving his room as well. "Morning." He said throwing a smile her way.

Nuxula blushed slightly and continued the stairs, closely following Marluxia. When they reached the bottom Marluxia gave her another smile and headed off to the bathroom. Nuxula smiled as well and headed to the kitchen.

Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion were all seated at one table, and at the other, larger table sat Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Luxord, Larxene, Saix, and Vexen. Larxene sat with her am draped around Luxord's shoulder.

Nuxula took a seat with Roxas and the others and sat next to Demyx, who was glaring at Axel. Axel was paying him no mind and was discussing a book with Zexion. Roxas, who was sitting across from Nuxula handed her half a grapefruit. He smiled. "Morning." He said with a smile.

Nuxula smiled and took the grapefruit and took a bite. It was sour but sweet, it was very good. "Thanks. Morning." She said.

Demyx turned to her. "cereal?" He asked, holding a box of corn flakes, and a bowl her way.

She nodded and took this as well. "Thanks Demyx. She poured the cereal and took a bite using a spoon Demyx handed her.

The kitchen door opened and Marluxia walked in being followed by Xemnas. When Xemnas entered the rest of the members pushed their meals aside and stood. Nuxula caught on quick and stood.

"Sit." He ordered. The rest of the members, as well as Marluxia, sat down, Marluxia took a seat with the older members. Last night, with the help of Marluxia and Xaldin, I have manufactured a new type of Nobody." He waved a hand and a creature skulked into the room. It was thin with long wiry arms and legs. Its head was shaped like a crown of thorns. "It is called a garden, and the majority of them will be under the control of Nuxula, the rest can be at your disposal."

Nuxula was shocked that she was being given a group of Nobodies to control on her second day. "Thank you sir." She rose to her feet again.

"Come with me, Nuxula." Xemnas calmly told her. She nodded and followed him. They went won the main hall to the very end and opened the door at the end of the hall. Behind the door was a stair case. Xemnas strode up it, followed by Nuxula. It was a tall spiral stair case and went up for about five floors but never opened up until it reached the top.

AT the top was a large black door, perhaps the only part of the castle that wasn't gray. Xemnas shoved the door opened. The room was empty, spare a large throne, even grander than the one in the audience chamber.

Xemnas leapt up and settled into the chair. He wove a hand and another chair appeared, and Nuxula took a seat.

"Welcome to my private chambers Nuxula." His voice was soothing, yet, disarming. "So, how was your first day?"

"Good, sir, thank you." She said. "Exciting."

Xemnas chuckled. "It will only get better." You have been given a league of Nobodies, a great honor, not all of the members have them. I offered them to Marluxia but he declined, said something better would come along. Strange. Nuxula, stand, and summon one of your servants.

Nuxula swallowed nervously and stood. Although Xemnas had not told her what to do, she knew. She threw her arms out wide then swiftly brought them together. At the moment her hands touched one of the Garden Nobodies appeared. She stared blankly, had she just done that? Cool.

Xemnas smiled. "You are a special one Nuxula." He waved his arm and the Nobody disappeared. "You are no ordinary Nobody. You don't remember your past, do you?"

Nuxula shook her head. "Should I?"

Xemnas shook his head. "Some do, most do not. Several members, like myself, do. We do because we willingly made ourselves Nobodies, we wanted it. Most do not. Most consider the powers we have a curse, not a blessing. But I digress." He scratched his chin and leaned back in his seat. "I know who you were, and who you are, and what it means."

Nuxula looked at him strangely. "Sir, you know who I was?"

"I do. But it is of little importance." He leapt off of the chair and headed towards her. "I have a new mission for you; this one will last a bit longer than the last one. Come." He swept her back through the door and down the stairs. They reentered the kitchen, there were less people there but most were still seated.

"Roxas." He commanded, "With us." He and Nuxula left with Roxas now in tow. Axel and Demyx eyed them strangely as they left.

He led them into the audience and, as always seated himself in his chair. "Roxas, Nuxula. You are both relatively new members but there is a special aura about you two, you will work well together. This mission will not be easy, not a bit. Do you accept?"

Roxas and Nuxula both nodded, nobody ever said no.

"Good, let me give you some detail. You will have to travel to a place called Hollow Bastion."

The name rang familiar in both of their ears but neither had any idea why. They remembered it but they couldn't remember what it meant.

Xemnas noticed the look they gave, this was good. But he acted as if he noticed nothing. "It is a large city overlooked by a humongous castle. The castle is said to be empty, spare many heartless surrounding it. A small group of people living in the city, called the restoration committee are trying to 'restore' Hollow bastion to its formal glory. This, we cannot allow, the more heartless alive the better our cause.

"You want us to kill this restoration committee." Roxas surmised.

"Yes," Xemnas said. "Eventually I want to to infiltrate it, I want you two to join as new members. Then, when you have gained their trust, they will, undoubtably, show you into the castle. That is the true purpose. The main entrance of the castle has been sealed off; you cannot get in that way. But there is a secret entrance. I know not where it is but this committee, however, does."

Roxas and Nuxula continued to allow this information to sink in.

"Once you have found this entrance, they are to die. You are then to get farther inside until you find a laboratory, this is your goal. Once you have found it activate the computer, the password is sea salt ice-cream. After that the screen will show you a series of names, get the names and bring them back to me. Understood?"

"yes sir." They said in unison. "Sir?" Roxas began. "This committee, they seem strong, do you want us to take their hearts or just kill them?"

"You bring up a point. Change of plans." Xemnas said. "Get the names first then kill them, if any of the names match the members of this committee then take their hearts, but is their name is not there then I want them to die."

"Understood." Roxas and Nuxula agreed.

"Good, you leave today. Let me remind you, you will be gone for some time, you will have to live in the city and truly get their trust. Go to the portal building and find the right one, it is near the far end of the room, dismissed."

They both left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been given very little instruction, but that was Xemnas's way. They pushed out of the castle and into the city that never was. It was dark and deserted as always. They both knew the house and entered it. There were so many circles, but when they saw the one that led to Hollow Bastion, they both knew, they could not explain it. They stepped through and were gone from sight.

When they reappeared they were standing on the roof of a two story building. It was made of pale brown bricks. They both tightened their cloaks so their faces were hidden, and they leapt off the roof.

The city was not deserted but it wasn't busy. People ran in and out of shops. Street venders were peddling their ways, and people were going on their merry way.

Although neither had been there somehow felt that they had. They walked down the odd, yet familiar streets. After several minutes Roxas and Nuxula turned a corner into a side alley and accidently bumped into a tall, slender man. He had medium length brown hair and had a very odd blade attached to his waste. When he turned to face them they were both hit with the strongest yet faintest memory yet. The name Leon rang out in their minds.

He turned to them and quickly drew his weapon. It was a sword, but the hilt was like a gun. He looked them both up and down, and put his weapon back in its place. "Sorry, you startled me." His voice was even, he did not sound startled. "What are two kids doing in a back alley?"

How did he know that they were kids? Then they realized that when the bumped into him their hoods came off. Roxas took the question. "We are looking for the Hollow Bastion restoration committee headquarters. Know where it is?"

Leon cocked an eyebrow. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Roxas, this ix Nuxula. We heard that there was an organization dedicated to stop the heartless. We want in."

"Why? Fighting heartless is no easy task." Leon questioned.

"Our parents had their hearts taken by the heartless, we're out for revenge. We'll do whatever it takes." Roxas's voice was filling with rage, and Leon was buying it.

He nodded. "Come with me, it's not far. Leon set down the alley with the two in tow. Nuxula was amazed at how well Roxas had lied and at how Leon had bought it so easily. The alley left out to another street. Leon went left and turned into a small stone building. Nuxula and Roxas went in after him.

Inside, the room was scarce there a bed, a table, a few chairs, and a large computer on one wall. AT the computer sat a large blond man who was typing away. When the others walked in he turned to face them. His face was chiseled and old. He was gnawing on a tooth pick.

"Who are they? When Leon finds out you brought outsiders in without talking to him he won't be too happy. Another familiar name.

"Hush, Cid. I don't care what Leon thinks. They were looking for us. They say that their parents were killed by heartless." Cid looked them up and down.

"Can they fight? We don't need dead weight around here. Well, can ye?" Cid asked in his gruff voice.

Roxas and Nuxula both nodded and threw their arms to the side and summoned their respective weapons.

Leon and Cid's eyes went wide at seeing Roxas's weapon. "Keyblade." They said in unison. "How did you get that?" Leon asked in awe.

"I… I don't know. It was given to me by… my father, it was his." Roxas stuttered.

"May I, hold it?" Leon asked hesitantly. Roxas nervously held it out and Leon took hold. He looked at it, all over, his eyes wide. He made a few strikes in the air with it then looked at it some more. Then it was gone, it reappeared a second later in Roxas's hand. "I can't hold this one either." Leon muttered.

This one? Had Leon seen another Keyblade? Leon then took a look at Nuxula and her whip. He took a long look at Nuxula; something in his mind seemed to click. "Cid, doesn't she look like…" he trailed off.

"I noticed that the moment I saw her, the resemblance is shocking." Cid replied. What were they talking about?

"Welcome aboard." A voice said from the door way. They looked to see Cloud walking through the door. If either of them fight anything like Sora or Yufie then we want them with us.

This was the strongest memory for the two yet. Sora and Yufie. Who were they?

"Cloud, meet Nuxula and Roxas. Their parents were killed by the enemy. Found em in an alley." Leon said, plopping himself into a chair. "Where's Aerith and Tifa?"

"They're at the bailey, they found some stragglers." Cloud said, sitting across the table from Leon. "I swear I saw him today." Cloud said.

"Who? Not Sephiroth?" Cid asked, he had turned back to the computer.

"Yes." Cloud growled. "He was on top of the castle, I saw the gleam of his sword, he was there, looking for me."

"Cloud, you need a rest, you haven't slept in days, take a nap." Leon urged.

Cloud stood. "I'll be back by nightfall." He said as he left the house.

"That one." Cid said shaking his head. Nuxula, Roxas, let's see what you can do, come with me, we'll go find Tifa and Aerith." Leon left the house with the tow in tow, again.

After a walk through the increasingly busy city they passed through a pair of gates onto a covered walkway. From the walkway they could see the Hollow Bastion castle; they could also see the swarms of heartless mulling about below. "Come," Leon waved them through a pair of doors. They were outside now, in a narrow path. The sounds of battle were coming from up ahead.

As they ran ahead the saw two girls, one using a pair of knives, and the other using magic, fighting off a group of solder heartless. They were outnumbered at least ten to one but seemed to be having no trouble. But more were coming into the pass. "Aerith, Tifa!" Leon called. They both nodded, but did not turn to look at him, they focused on the fight. "Go," Leon told Nuxula and Roxas. They nodded and rushed in.

Roxas slammed into three heartless at once and went to work on them. Nuxula sent her whip out fast and snatched a solder right out of the air that was about to leap onto Roxas. She tossed the heartless behind her and smashed it against a wall. Nuxula continued to find victims and sink the pointed tips of her whip into them as Roxas continued to pound away. In less than a minute all heartless were gone, and no more filled in.

When the fighting had subsided Tifa and Aerith looked at Nuxula and Roxas. "Yufie?" Tifa and Aerith muttered together. Leon rushed in.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Leon said. "This is Nuxula and Roxas, they have just become the newest members of the restoration committee. "He is Sora's equal as well as she is yufie's." said Leon.

Aerith, who wore a bright pink dress, said, "Nice to meet you both." She seemed a bit shaken by the sight of the two.

"Pleased." Said Tifa, who wore all black.

Nuxula and Roxas nodded. "Pleased," They said.

"Come," Leon said. "We have much to discuss, back to headquarters."


	6. Chapter 6

They soon returned to the headquarters, Cid was now gone and the house was empty when they arrived. Leon walked over to the table and took a seat. He motioned for the others to follow. They all sat down. "Nice fight." Leon remarked to all, although they all knew he meant Roxas and Nuxula. "But I got a few questions." Roxas and Nuxula nodded. "First off, where'd you get that weapon?" Leon asked Roxas.

Roxas looked around for a moment then settled his eyes back onto Leon. "I don't know." Roxas said honestly. "One day, it just appeared in my hand."

Leon nodded. "I assumed as much, you're another Keyblade master, Merlin predicted that there would be more." Leon leaned back in his chair and looked at Nuxula now. "How about you? I haven't heard you say a word, where'd you get your weapon."

Nuxula was hesitant. "Same as Roxas, one day it just appeared."

"How old are the two of you?" Leon asked, a simple question, but why did it make Roxas and Nuxula so uncomfortable.

"15." Roxas said.

"16" Said Nuxula.

"Same as Yufie and Sora." Leon muttered.

"Alright, I want some answers," Nuxula proclaimed. "Who is this Sora and Yufie? Tell us?"

Leon shrugged. "Friends of ours, Yufie, was killed a few weeks ago, Sora is out fighting the heartless abroad."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Sora said empathetically. "The heartless?"

Leon shook his head. "No, I don't know what they were, but I am sure that they were no heartless. Heartless are dark, these creatures had a completely different aura to them, and they were silver." Silver, Nobodies, it had to be. Leon noticed the looks on their faces. "You know the creatures?"

There was no avoiding it, Leon knew they knew something, they had to talk. "We do." Roxas agreed. "But you are wrong, they are heartless, we saw them take our parent's hearts, what else could they be?" Another lie, Nuxula knew.

"I thought so too, at first." Aerith said. "But we managed to capture one, it was completely different from the makeup of a heatless, not only did it not have a heart… there was something even more unnatural, something odd."

Roxas swallowed hard, they knew about Nobodies. He quickly change the subject. "So, what's in that castle?"

Leon looked at him. "Nothing, but heartless. It was once ruled by and evil queen, but Sora killed her a while back. We're trying to restore the damage she did. It starts with raiding the castle; we believe that is where the heartless are coming from. We were planning an exploration in tomorrow, we recently uncovered a secret entrance , no other way in." So, they have found the entrance, and they were going tomorrow, perfect! "Do you two think that you're up to coming with us?"

They eagerly nodded, this would be quicker than they had thought. "Thank you, we will not fail you." Nuxula stated.

Leon gave her a meek smile."Do you two have a place to stay? I'm sorry but there's no room here, that's merlin's bed, he won't give it up."

They shook their heads."We'll find a place." Said Roxas.

"Nonsense." Said Tifa, she had barely spoken. "I have a free room at my house and a couple of cots, you can stay there." Roxas and Nuxula smiled and nodded.

Soon after they followed Tifa to her home and crawled onto the two old cots she had supplied them with. Without another word, they both slept, it had been a long day.

The next morning Roxas and Nuxula were quickly woken up by Tifa shaking them and yelling. "Up, up, we're going to the castle before dawn, get the upper hand!"

They both stood and put their cloaks back on but kept the hoods down. They followed Tifa out into the deserted predawn streets. They soon arrived at the bailey. Leon, Aerith, Cloud, and another man who they had not met, were all there already.

This new man was tall and very thin. He wore a long blue robe and had a long silver beard; they both guessed it was Merlin that the others had spoken of. "What took you so long Tifa?" Merlin said with a throaty laugh. He then extended a bony hand out to Nuxula then Roxas and they respectfully shook it, it was cold and bony.

"Tifa laughed, they overleapt."

Merlin laughed again and dipped into a low bow. "Greeting children, my name is Merlin. I am sorry to hear about your parents."

It took them a second to remember their earlier lie. "Pleased they said to him."

"All right, enough of these pleasantries." Leon said gruffly. "The main force of the heartless won't be out quite yet but this will be by no name safe. Once we start we don't stop till we are inside the castle."

They all nodded. Without another word Leon drew his blade and slipped outside. The party was able to get through the trail where they fought the day before without encountering a foe, but after that the situation changed. They looked down to see a large empty, crater-like area. It would have been a straight run had it not been for the hundreds of heartless milling about below. "They all die before we go on." Leon rushed in, the others followed close behind.

Before Leon struck his first victim Merlin sent thunder bolt ahead and struck a large group of heartless and knocked them aside. Aerith then did the same and cleared out a dozen foes herself. By now the rest of the heartless were aware o the foes and soon rushed to attention. Roxas grinned wide, he hadn't been part of a massacre in a while. He leapt past Leon and took out the two heartless Leon had had his sights on. Roxas jumped away from the fallen heartless and laughed. Leon scowled and made for different targets.

Cloud and Tifa were side by side cutting down enemies left and right. Nuxula had quickly taken out a large group of shadows by grabbing one and smashing the others with it. Meanwhile Merlin and Aerith were in the background casting spells at an alarming rate.

Anyone watching the fight would be amazed at how easily the group of seven was destroying the hundreds of heartless. The only big scare came when Cloud was broken off from Tifa and she had to fight alone for a few moments. In those few moments a group of twenty rushed her at once. She had no chance, and if it hadn't been for a huge fire ball from Merlin, she would have surely died.

Soon after, probably thirty minutes since the fight began, Leon and Roxas were finishing off the last few stragglers, and then the crater was clear.

The sun was now begging to creep above the horizon. No one wanted to go on but they knew they could not stop, they ran on. The castle was now in sight. It was surrounded not, by heartless, but by ruble and debris. Leon led the group under and over the mess. He then saw what he was looking for. There was one boulder that seemed out of place, it didn't seem old or worn at all. Leon grinned and dove his sword straight into it, the boulder disappeared. In its place was an old wooden door


	7. Chapter 7

They passed through the door and were in a dimly lit yet modern hall. Wires and pipes ran all through the walls. It was damp and there were several puddles on the floor. The place was like a labyrinth but they kept walking, once they thought they had found the end but they were actually back at the begging. But soon they found the exit. This door was newer, but it was clear it had not been opened it quite some time. Leon shoved his way in and drew his blade as a precaution.

The door let out into a large circular room that was full of book shelves, most of the books were on the floor and the shelves on their sides. On a part of the wall was a large portrait of a man who was clearly Xemnas, their leader, as a younger man. The others merely glanced at the picture and Nuxula and Roxas tried not to linger on it for long. They all passed through the room and into another hall, this one was shorter and let out to another room. This room was more high tech and was full of monitors and computers, and a large portal.

Nuxula's and Roxas's eyes locked on the main computer, they could tell this was the one, it was the largest, and had the most functions. Leon sat down at the chair in front of this computer. Not good! Nuxula screamed in her mind. She didn't want Leon to get the file they wanted. She did the first thing that came to mind. She raised her arm, only a little, and called forth a dozen of her nobodies.

Suddenly twelve Garden Nobodies appeared in a circular formation around the party. The group gasped as they popped up. Roxas, catching on, summoned a dozen Dusk Nobodies, his group to command. The nobodies danced all about, waiting for the word of their masters.

"Those are the monsters that killed Yufie!" Aerith yelled.

"Nobodies." Merlin agreed. They all gave him a quick glance. "I'll explain later." He raised his arms and fired a bolt of lightning at Dusk. The creature easily hopped around the shot.

Nuxula gave a silent command for the nobodies to dash out of the room. The creatures instantly obeyed, and all the nobodies fled. They all moved to chase them but Leon held up a hand. "Roxas, Nuxula, stay here in case others arrive, you don't know how tough these guys are, we got 'em." Without waiting for an answer Leon dashed out of the room to follow the others, leaving Roxas and Nuxula alone. Perfect.

When he was sure that they were gone Roxas slid into the computer chair and tapped the key board. The computer came to life and the monitor activated. It showed a blank screen with a box for typing i9n.

"Sea salt ice-cream." Roxas said as he typed it in. The screen flashed to life, on it was a long list of words, names. "This is it." Roxas whispered. He and Nuxula stared for several moments, in awe, they were not quite sure why. As Roxas scrolled down they saw two names of particular interest. Sora and Yufie. As he went farther down he saw the names of all of the members of the restoration committee, they all had to die.

When Nuxula realized that they would have to kill their new friends, she felt… nothing. She nodded. "Call more Nobodies." She said. She herself called forth another dozen and sent them in the direction of the group.

"What now?" Roxas asked as he summoned a dozen as well.

"Wait till they die."

"What if the nobodies fail?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"You should know more than I do about their power, calm down." Nuxula reassured.

About a minute later, however, the group reappeared. Leon dashed to barricade the entrance.

"Leon, what is that going to do if they appear in here?" Cloud asked. "We gotta move. His giant sword was in hand. Then something happened that no one expected.

Nuxula took a deep breath and in a second sent her whip speeding towards the unprotected Aerith. Cloud, the quicker, was there and batted the spiked orbs away. Nuxula recoiled and struck again, this time she took a bite out of Cloud's ankle.

"What's going on?!" Leon demanded, his blade was poised at Nuxula.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said, his voice was heavy. He cast a spell and a translucent orb appeared. Suddenly, Aerith was pulled forth and stuck into the orb. "Drop the weapons or she dies!" Roxas yelled.

Leon, Cloud, and Tifa scowled as they dropped their swords to the floor with a clang. Merlin placed his hands at his side, very still. Without taking an eye off of them he pushed a button on the computer which printed the document. Nuxula proceeded to grab the three sheets that were printed.

"Why?" Leon asked.

Roxas looked at him, into his eyes, they gave away nothing. Roxas screamed and threw his Keyblade to the ground. In this moment Merlin took the opportunity to blast Nuxula's weapon out of her hand, and he summoned both her and Roxas's weapons to his hands. He also focused on the orb Aerith was trapped in and it disappeared, she ran to the others.

Nuxula looked to Roxas, he was on his knees on the floor, crying, crying? What was he doing, trying to lower their guard? If so he should have kept his weapon, but no, that wasn't it at all.

"Why?" Leon asked again. "What are doing here, who are you? Heartless?"

Roxas laughed and rubbed the tears from his eyes as he stood. "We were sent to infiltrate your group, steal the information from this computer and kill you all." The group, as well as Nuxula stared at him. "And we would have been able to do it too."

"Then why didn't you?" Asked Cloud.

"Because, as odd as it sounds, when it came down to it… I couldn't do it. I've killed before, we both have, with no problem, but you, for me at least, were different. You were kind, genuinely so, not like others, What Xemnas wanted us to do… I couldn't." Roxas's voice began to crack slightly as the tears started back up.

Nuxula merely stared and gawked at the truth in his words, deep down; she felt the same way, about all of it.

Leon scratched his head, this all too strange. "Start at the beginning."

Roxas told him everything he knew, about the organization, about Nobodies, about stealing hearts, about their mission everything; he had thrown himself at their mercy. Nuxula even threw in a word or two to his explanation, he had very little to add.

"That's why you two seemed so familiar to us." Leon said, in awe. "You are the nobodies of Sora and Yufie, you must be, there is no doubt."

These words made sense to them both. That's why they couldn't do it, they were their friends.

"What now?" Asked Tifa, to no one in particular.

"Well…" Merlin began. "I will contact my colleague, Yen Sid, he has been studying heartless, and told me that he suspected the existence of nobodies." They all agreed with him. "I will go then." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone, the weapons he had taken from Roxas and Nuxula were now on the floor, no one moved for them.


End file.
